1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure of an organic electroluminescence (OEL) panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package structure of an OEL panel, having the poly solder interconnection arranged in an array structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The OEL device is a device that uses the organic functional materials with the property of spontaneous light-emitting to achieve the displaying effect. According to the different molecular weight of the organic functional materials, it can be categorized into a small molecular organic light emitting device (SM-OLED) and the polymer light-emitting device (PLED).
The OEL device is using two electrodes to hold an organic functional material film from both sides. When a proper bias is applied on it, the holes will be injected from the anode to the organic functional material film and the electrons will be injected from the cathode to the organic functional material film. Due to this externally applied electric field, a voltage difference is produced. This causes carriers to be moved in the organic functional material film and cause a recombination of electrons and holes, wherein a portion of electron-holes recombine and release energy, which excites the molecules to an excited state as the excited molecules. The excited molecules will release the excited energy, when excited molecules return back to the ground state. A certain portion of the released energy is released via the photons, resulting in emitting light. This is the basic mechanism for the OEL device to emit the light. Since the kind of organic electroluminescence device has the ability to spontaneously emit light, it has many advantages of large viewing angle, fast response time, low driving voltage, full color, and so on, and therefore is expected to be the technology on the flat display device for the new generation. Currently, the OEL device has been developed to the stage in practical application. Also and, it can be expected about the application on the color flat display device for the next generation, such as the displaying panel for any size, the outdoor huge panel, computer, and TV screen. However, comparing with the other display technology, the development for OEL device is a little late, the technology has not been completely developed yet. Thus, it is still has many aspects needing further development during the stage to commercialize the OEL display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a drawing, schematically illustrating a packaging structure for the conventional organic electroluminescence panel. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,363 has disclosed a package for an OEL panel, in which the OEL panel mainly includes an OEL panel 100 and a substrate 108. Wherein, the OEL panel 100 has a number of stripe-like anodes 102, an organic light emitting layer 104, and a number of stripe-like cathodes 106. The substrate 108 is implemented with a driving chip 112 and connection pins 110. The pins 110 on the substrate 108 are electrically coupled to the anodes 102 and the cathodes 106 on the OEL panel 100 through the conductive paste.
Even though the packaging structure for the foregoing OEL panel can effectively integrate the driving chip onto the same substrate, it still encounters a restriction of size when a larger size is eventually desired.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a drawing, schematically illustrating a packaging structure for another conventional organic electroluminescence panel. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,170 illustrates another packaging structure for an OEL panel, which includes a several display blocks 200, and a common-use substrate 206 with several bumps or tin balls 210. Wherein, the display blocks 200 have several contact pads 202 near to the surface of the common-use substrate 206. The contact pads 202 are used for the electric connection with the electrodes of anode and cathode on the display blocks 200 via, for example, the plugs 204. The common-use substrate 206 is implemented with several contact pads 208 with respect to the contact pads 202. The bumps 210 are implemented between the contact pads 202 and the contact pads 208, so as to have electric connection.
Even though the foregoing packaging structure for the OEL panel can use several display blocks for assembly, so as to achieve the objective of huge size, during soldering the contact pads and the bumps, the necessary high temperature in the solder reflowing process would often cause the common-use substrate to be warped. Moreover, the high temperature solder reflowing process would also cause improper affection on the organic light emitting layer in the OEL panel.